Wedgie!
by SurinaTsuki and Avalon Hu
Summary: Naruto has a wedgie, but this one is worse than usual. Wonder why? SasuNaru, with a extra perverted Kakashi.


  
  
Wedgie!

By: SurinaTsuki and Avalon Hunter

Summary: Naruto has a wedgie! But this one hurts more than regular...I wonder why? SasuNaru, and an extra perverted Kakashi.

Disclaimer: Surina and Avalon make no claim over Naruto, because they don't want to get sued.

What is _like this _ is a person's thoughts.

It was a good day. The trees were blossoming, the birds were singing, and nothing could go wrong...or could it? !.!

        

Yawning, Naruto rolled over in his bed and stared at the floor, thinking about what had happened the night before. He smiled, remembering the way the bed squeked. But why was he smiling about that? Because he and Sasuke had hot, passionate sex for hours and hours...And he wanted some more...Maybe if he went by later, Sasuke would be up for more? It didn't really matter though, because they had already made a date for sometime during the next week.

        

The only bad thing about hot, passionate sex with Sasuke was that Sasuke was always a bit rough, so Naruto's ass was sore for at least a few hours. So this was the day Naruto decided, for the first time, not to wear underwear. Though he had to put on his pants as well, but it wouldn't be as hard on him. Finally, Naruto was ready for another day of training, but instead of running to the door he walked.{You would too if you're ass was sore like his.} Even though Naruo was sore he was still very happy, and he wasn't going to let anything ruin his day because...He came, he saw, he conquered!.! And, after what seemed like forever because he was walking, he made it to the usual meeting place to wait for Kakashi.

        

Waving happily, he gave his usual shout of," Good morning, Sakura-chan!!" Sakura just sent him a glare, obviously having a bad morning, and turned away. Still grinning, Naruto looked towards Sasuke and, for the first time ever, wished him a good morig. Sauke looked up at him and...Well, he just looked. And looked and looked and looked...Naruto blushed and turned away before Sakura could notice the interaction.

        

After about ten more minuets of waiting, Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and found that he was staring and staring ...and staring>.  
  
        

Kakashi finally arrived, late as usual but not as late as usual. He stood there for a moment, waiting to be yelled at by Naruto and Sakura, but nothing happened. Sakura was glaring glummly at the ground and Naruto was...Well, let's just say that it was that moment that Kakashi confirmed his suspicions about Naruto and Sasuke.

        

"Urrmmm," Kakashi let out a small cough to get eveyone's attention," Today we're just going to be training, no missions." Kakashi, being the pervert that he was, wanted to know exactly how far the two boys on his team had gotten, and his twisted mind came up with a plan. "O.k! I want you all to stretch before we do anything!"

        

Naruto happily agreed. Not remembering that he had no undewear on, Naurto bent over, reaching for his ankles. Then...Naruto's eyes widened and he let out a small whimper, trying not to reveal hs secret.

_"Ooooohhh...."_

_"My....my...bbbuuuuutttt."_

_"OH NO. My pants are riding up my as now!"_

Sakura raised an eyebrow when she saw the strange look on Naruto's face," What's wrong with you?" Naruto,trying to hold in the pain, squeezed a breathless,"uh...Nothing!"

        

"Hmmmm...", Kakashi, observing his students carefully, notices that Naruto has the biggest wedgie he ever saw in his life. _"I see see he has no underwear on...hmmm..Ha, Ha, maybe they've gone further than expected! Maybe they're already to third base!"_, Kakashi thinks, starting to get excited. _ "Maybe I could spy on them?"_

        

Clearing his throat, Kakashi announced," O.k., guys, our training is over. Go do what you do for fun..You know, like with each other....Urrmmm, I mean just go have fun...haha..", Kakashi laughed nervously.

        

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Kakashi and Sakura frowned at him, hands on her hips," What? But we hardly did anything." Naruto nodded, shifting uncomfortable every so often," Yeah, sensei, what's up with that?"

        

"JUST GO HAVE FUN!"

Sakura blinked, feeling a bit frightened ," O....K."

Kakashi just waved her off as he noticed the other two going in different directions. _"Where are they going...Who should I follow then? hmmmm...Naruto! He seems like the one getting banged more so maybe Sasuke will come to him."_ Kakashi for some reason is determined to find out about this secret affair, but why is he so interested...hee...hee! .

Errrr...Review and maybe Surina and Avalon will get of their lazy asses to let you know what happens next.


End file.
